Avatar: The Last Airbender- Book of Trust
by Granthegreatest
Summary: Aang has traveled to Ember Island about a year after the One-Hundred Year War. The idea to create the United Republic of Nations and Republic City has been suggested but Aang is not sure if he agrees. How does Aang deal with his struggles? Find out when you read!
1. Chapter 1

The warm breeze of Ember Island flowed through Katara's hair as she watched the beautiful Fire Nation sunset. She felt someone approach from behind, believing it was Aang, she turned and without thinking said "hey sweetie." To her utter surprise and disappointment it turned out not to be Aang but Sokka. "Ewwww, will you and Aang stop it with that 'oogie' stuff!" Clearly embarrassed and blushing, Katara exclaimed "Sokka! I thought you and Suki were going to the play tonight." "Yeah we were but that plan fell through," Sokka said, " Zuko told all the Kyoshi warriors to 'report to his palace immediately for a very important mission'" "sorry" Katara said trying to hide a smile at Sokka's impression of Zuko, "but why did you come out here?" "Oh, your 'sweetie' wants to talk to you" he said, and walked off with a cringe. Katara tried in vain to make her hair look presentable to talk to Aang, but after a minute or two she decided to just go talk to him. She slid open the screen door, flinching at its scraping sound. She stepped through the threshold and found Aang meditating in the sitting room. He looked so still and tranquil that she jumped when he spoke to her. "Can I tell you something Katara?" Winded from the fright she replied with a relieved "sure." "I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing in allowing the construction of Republic City," Aang said.  
"What makes you say that?"replied Katara. "Well, when I lived with the monks at the Southern Air Temple, they always taught me that for something to be in harmony, there has to be acceptance and balance. I think if I apply this to the situation of the four nations, creating one nation might disturb that balance." "You're right," Katara said, taking into account Aang's surprised expression, "but maybe the people of the four nations need to learn acceptance, just like you mentioned. I think Republic City could give people the chance to experience the differences of the four nations and maybe even incorporate some ideas from other nations into their lifestyles. Do you think the Fire Nation knew anything about the beliefs of the other nations when they started the One-hundred Year War? I don't think so. Maybe if everyone got to know each other then we wouldn't have to deal with things like the One-Hundred Years War or the Yu Dao Conflict. You are doing the right thing Aang, you just have to trust yourself." "You're right Katara," said Aang, "but what if it won't work? You saw what happened with the Harmony Restoration Movement, what if that happens again." "It won't Aang, now get some rest. You don't want to be tired for your meeting with Zuko and King Kuei tomorrow." "You're right again," said Aang with a yawn, "good night sweetie." "Good night Aang," said Katara, and with that Aang firebent the candle out and lay down to sleep.  
As Katara lay in bed that night, she wondered why Aang never fully trusted himself. He had to know now that the world, or the majority of it, was behind him all the way and would support any decision he made. Or did he?


	2. The Ferry

The morning light spilled through the window into the sitting room as Aang woke up. He stretched and called for his flying lemur, Momo. Momo popped in through the open window and leapt into Aang's outstretched arms. Aang noticed some juice stains on Momo's chin and playfully scolded him "have you been hitting the mangoes before breakfast again Momo?" Momo looked shamefully down. "I'm just playing Momo, why didn't you bring me some?" Said Aang with a smile. Momo looked relieved, as much as a flying lemur can, and flew out the window. Aang followed suit by grabbing his glider and leaping after Momo. Aang flew gracefully above the island, amazed by how tranquil it was. At this time of morning, no one was usually out. He caught a strong gust of wind and felt the exhilarating feeling of speed. Soon after, he realized what time it was getting to be and gently landed on the beach. Despite his gentleness, he startled a turtle-seal upon his landing. The creature had been sunning on a rock but now barked angrily at Aang and dove back into the ocean. He turned inland and climbed the stone steps up to the house they had been living in while on the island. Katara was waiting for him at the top of the steps. "Where have you been Aang, It's time to go!" she said in a clearly aggravated voice. "Sorry about that Katara, I was just out for a morning flight." "OK, I guess you're here so everything is fine now." Aang thought he noticed an emotion that Katara doesn't often show in her last words: stress.

"Are you okay Katara?" "Yeah I'm fine, let's go"

Aang and Katara ran through the village crowd as fast as they could trying to avoid the catastrophe of missing the ferry to the mainland. They pushed through the stream of people in the morning rush but soon realized they would never make it in time. " What do we do Aang," said Katara. After thinking for a moment, Aang replied "we fly." He grabbed Katara and shot a gust of air beneath him to push himself into the air. He then shot another away from himself to propel them towards the roof of a nearby tea shop. "All right Katara," he said "I've been working on this move but your going to have to trust me. She nodded. "Alright, on the count of three jump off the roof, one...two..." Coming to her senses Katara said "What! Not that I don't trust you but I'm not too keen on jumping of the roof fifteen feet in the air onto a crowd of people." "Just trust me Katara." "I guess" she huffed. " one... two... three," and they jumped and fell. Just when Katara thought she was about to land on a terrified merchant's head she felt something solid beneath her, yet when she looked, there was nothing there. She turned to Aang and saw him smiling. "It's a new move I like to call the invisfloor. Don't worry, you won't fall, just run." And he darted off. To avoid being left in the dust, or air in this case, Katara followed. She smiled at the people staring at her from below, obviously marveling at her ability to run on air. Just as Aang said they reached the dock in no time and saw the ferry just preparing to leave. They ran up to a worker, with a very fancy mustache, who was taking tickets at the boarding plank and winded as they were asked him to board. "I'm sorry folks but I am going to need to see some tickets." Said the worker "We don't have tickets" said Aang "but you have to let us on!" "Technically I don't have to," said the worker. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Said Katara. She the reached up and ripped the mustache off the worker's face. "Owwww!" He complained. " Sokka!" said Aang with wide-eyed amazement, "what are you doing! Let us on the boat!" "Well, I guess I could make exception for the Avatar" said the Worker/Sokka "you can board." Katara looked back at her brother with an irritated and annoyed glare. On our way, thought Aang, glad we weren't late. Some of the most important people in the world are going to be there.


	3. The Parade

Chapter #3: The Parade

Hey readers! This is my first FanFic so review and tell me if I need to change anything. I am thinking of posting a chapter every couple of days but if I get a good idea there could be a couple in a day!

I do not own Avatar:The last Airbender but later on you will find some characters that I own!

Happy reading!

The ferry pulled up to the dock at the bottom of the volcano in which the fire nation capital was located. If you were not the Avatar, the march could have taken hours, but as soon as they reached the shore, Aang leapt off the boat followed closely by Katara. "Take my hand!" Aang said. Katara grabbed his hand knowing what was to happen next. Aang leapt into the air at the same time unfolding his staff into his glider and shooting a gust of air below himself to help take off. He wrapped one of his arms around Katara's waist to keep her from falling and they flew. Aang always felt calm when he flew and loved the feeling of looking below at people that appeared to be ants. Katara on the other hand, did not necessarily enjoy flying but she was happy as long as she was with Aang. "We're almost there, sweetie," said Aang viewing the city appear over the horizon, "hold on!" With that Aang shot a huge air blast behind him, and shot them swiftly to the edge of the city. The view was amazing from the edge of the volcano's crater. They looked down to see trees growing on the sides of streets paved with a whitish material that Zuko called cement. The houses were of oriental stylings and were mostly red. Their appeared to be a parade going through the streets and heading towards the palace. From a distance, Aang could still spot his old friend Bumi atop a float near the end of the parade. "That's where we're supposed to be," said Aang. So they ran down the hill side into the streets and found a carriage waiting for them. "Hello Avatar," said the driver of the carriage, "my name is Sho Wu and I will be your escort during your stay in the city." "Thanks," said Aang, "can you help us catch up with the parade?" Sho Wu nodded his head towards the carriage as if telling them to get in. They entered the carriage, and sat down on plush velvet seat covers. "Wow," said Katara, "Zuko hasn't treated us this well since he was trying to capture us." Aang chuckled but fell back as the carriage lurched forward. Sho Wu had called something to the Komodo-Rhinos pulling the carriage to get them started. As they approached the rest of the parade they could hear a chant being started. "Aang, Aang, Aang!" It went. Wow, thought Katara, this is almost as bad as the Avatar Fan Club. Then they heard a bang and Aang immediately readied himself to fight, but it was just a cannon shooting multi-colored confetti. After about ten minutes, their carriage reached the palace doors and a un-zuko-like fanfare was played then the doors opened to revile the Fire Lord himself. Zuko motioned his hand very unenthusiastically signaling the procession to follow. The parade followed him through the palace doors as guards held off some rowdy citizens. As soon as the palace doors were closed and sealed, the group dismounted their various floats and carriages and gathered near Zuko. Aang looked around to see the various leaders of the world: Earth King Kuei, Former General Iroh of the Fire Nation, King Bumi of the city of Omashu, Master Pakku of the Northern Water tribe, Sokka and Katara's father Hakoda of the Southern water tribe, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water tribe, Jeong Jeong of the fire nation, the sword master Piando, and was that Toph?

New chapter coming soon! Hope you guys enjoyed this and have a Happy Easter!


	4. The Reunion

Chapter #4: Reunion

Hey readers! I don't like to do this but let's get some more reviews!  
Just a reminder, I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender but some of these characters are mine  
Now on with the chapter-

"Toph," Aang called, "is that you?" His reply was a rock hitting him in the head and a playful call of "Twinkletoes!"

"I thought you weren't coming," said Aang, "who's looking after the school?"

"Now, no one," said Toph, "But I just had to get away from those lily livers for a little bit, they are driving me crazy!" Said Toph.

Just then Zuko raised his voice over the conversations: "People of the four nations, I am deeply sorry but our meeting has been temporarily delayed. Please enjoy the palace grounds while you are waiting."

Aang let out a sigh of relief, he had not been looking forward to this meeting. Then called Katara over and told her he would be gone for a while and that she should find him when he was needed. With that he flew off in his glider to find a remote spot to meditate. He chose a spot outside the city under a blossoming cherry tree. "Avatar Roku," Aang thought "I need your guidance.

"Aang" came a voice which Aang recognized as Roku's, "I can not make decisions for you but I will tell you what I think. I do not trust the four nations to live in peace for long. Conflict is inevitable and your job is to try to avoid that conflict for as long as possible. Trust my guidance but do not make your decision solely based on it. I trust you will make the right choice Aang. Farewell."

Aang awoke from his meditating state doubting himself even more. It was all so confusing. If he allowed the creation of Republic City, he risked the nations getting to know each other, and because they know each other, hating each other. Though if he did not create Republic City the nations would not get to know each other and therefore probably hold an everlasting grudge. "I need more guidance," he thought, "help me Avatar Kyoshi."

He again returned to his meditating. Soon he heard the soft voice of the earth avatar before him.

"Aang, I have learned from experience that separation is a temporary solution.  
When Chin the Conquerer tried to attack my homeland. I separated from the land only to find that it would never be left alone. I did find killing him to help my cause but here is my wisdom for you. Something can not be separated forever but it can be brought together forever. You must trust yourself and your feelings, Aang, I leave you with this.

Aang awoke again. Avatar Kyoshi was right. He could not keep the nations apart forever so if he brought them together maybe just maybe they could learn to accept each other. Zuko had made it so the fire nation would no longer be considered a threat to the world and in cities such as Yu Dao, people of different nations were already living together happily. " This just might work," thought Aang. Suddenly, Aang saw Katara and Sho Wu walking up the hill. Katara had a strange smile on her face.

"Time for the meeting?" Called Aang. "Yes," said Katara "and I have some more exciting news. Zuko told me he's getting married!"

I'll leave you there. Don't you just love a good cliffhanger! Read and Review folks!


	5. The Proposal and Zuko's doubts

Chapter #5: The Proposal and Zuko's doubts

Hey guys! This part of the story takes place during the last chapter starting where Zuko walks off and ending with Katarra talking to Aang. Hope you guys liked the last chapter so I will get on with this one.  
BTW I do not own Avatar the last Airbender but some characters are mine!  
Read and Review please.

Zuko walked off not turning once to look back at the crowd. All these festivities sickened him. He called for his right hand man, Sho Wu. "Sho Wu, I need you to make sure no one bothers me for the next two hours." Said Zuko

"Yes sir," said Sho Wu with a bow.

Zuko walked through the palace into the throne room. The fire blazed in front of the throne of the fire lord. " I need advice," thought Zuko and decided what he would do. He walked out the back doors of the palace and out into the city. The crowd had thinned now that the parade was over but that did to keep him from being noticed. Several people ran over to him asking for autographs or other useless things. Without meaning to, Zuko's hands caught fire and he yelled at the crowd.

"This is official fire lord business, keep away from me!"

The crowd shied away from Zuko's now terrifying figure. He stormed off, cursing his scar that made him so recognizable. After about a mile, he reached the city prison. He ordered the guards to open the gate and he proceeded into the stronghold. Once inside, he followed a set off wet, slippery stairs down to the basement where the most dangerous prisoners were held. He proceeded to the end of a dimly lit hall and stood face to face with a large metal door. Before opening the lock, Zuko tried to calm himself, then without further hesitation he opened the door. He saw his own father behind bars, lying on the cement blocks that made up the cell's floors and walls.

"So you've come for a visit son," said is father.  
"You are hardly m father anymore." Said Zuko.  
"I know why you're here and the answer is no, you shouldn't establish that stupid Republic City. The Fire Nation should rule all!"  
"I knew your advice would be useless," said Zuko placing his hand on the door and beginning to leave.  
"But if you're still the weakling you were before, then you shouldn't establish the city still. The people of the fire nation are better than those cavemen of the other nations. We stand above all others!" As this was said, Zuko was already on his way out the door, "why did I ask him?" Thought Zuko, and he left the prison.

"Sho Wu!" Cried Zuko.  
"Yes Fire Lord Zuko,"  
"Tell my uncle I would like to speak to him."  
"Yes Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko sat on his throne after sending Sho Wu out. "Sho Wu has been my most loyal servant ever since I took the throne," thought Zuko, "why do I treat him with such disrespect?" Suddenly, the throne room door opened.  
"Zuko?" Called Iroh (Zuko's uncle)  
"Come in Uncle."  
Iroh stepped through the door with a worried expression. The old man looked the same as always: round, gray, and slightly overdressed.  
"Is this about the meeting, Zuko?" He said.  
"Uncle, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. What if creating Republic City will be a bad thing?"  
"It won't Zuko. I am a high ranking fire nation official and I have been accepted into the culture of Ba Sing Se. Why can the people of the four nations not agree?"  
"Uncle, I..."  
"Zuko, the world is like two powerful magnets. You try to push them apart but eventually your strength fails you and the magnets stick together, and once they are together they do not want to be taken apart. Zuko, we are not all so different in this world. The Avatar is of the Air Nomads and he is loved by people from all the nations."  
"But we can't all be Avatars, Uncle," Zuko screamed at his uncle.  
"You are missing the point, boy, I agree with creating Republic City but mine is not the final decision. Trust yourself, Zuko."  
"I need time to think." Zuko said, and his uncle left.  
Zuko buried his face in his hands and felt a tear drip down his cheek. "There will only ever be two people in this world that I love," Zuko cried to himself, "mother and Mai. And since I don't know where you are mother, I will ask Mai.  
Zuko stepped down from his throne and walked through the halls to his room. He opened his bedside table's drawer and retrieved a small box. He pressed the box to his heart and thought of Mai. "I have been waiting to do this for a long time," he thought, " but I never found the perfect time. Now I believe I have found the perfect time." He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with the fire nation emblem etched on it. " Perfect," he thought.

Zuko ran through the halls. Finally he came upon Sho Wu.  
"Sho Wu, do you know where Mai is?"  
"In the garden, Fire Lord Zuko."  
Then Zuko did something he had never done before. He said " thank you Sho Wu."  
Clearly taken aback by the expression on his face, Sho Wu managed a bewildered "your welcome Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko rushed through the halls until he came to the large double doors that marked the entrance to the palace gardens. Before opening them, Zuko smoothed his hair to make sure he could impress Mai. Then he boldly opened the door and stepped out to the garden. He saw Mai sitting in the shade by the pond feeding the turtle ducks. She looked so beautiful. Zuko walked up to her and sat down.  
"I thought you were at the meeting, Zuko." She said.  
"It's been delayed."  
"Ok" she said in a completely bored tone.  
"Have I ever told you you're beautiful, Mai?"  
"What?"  
"My uncle helped me realize something today, Mai. He told me that the world was like a magnet and I didn't really understand it. But I think the magnet he was talking about was love." Said Zuko.  
"I don't follow." Mai said.  
"Well, pretend that we are magnets. I am one pole and you are the other. It's hard to keep us apart but once we are together we will stay. What I'm trying to say is, well, I love you Mai." Zuko said rather shyly. While he was saying this he had slipped his hand into his pocket and got the small box. He now showed it to Mai and while opening it said "Will you marry me, Mai?"  
"Zuko..." Said Mai, at a loss for better words. She then stumbled through the next few words but eventually ended up with "d...d...definitely. Oh yes Zuko I will marry you." Zuko then reached out his hand and caressed her cheek slowly  
moving her face closer to his. She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed and Zuko slowly slipped the ring on her finger. When they broke apart they both had tears in their eyes.  
"Mai, what's wrong. You never cry." Said Zuko.  
"For once," she said, "I am happy."

Awwwww. Hope you liked this chapter. I always thought Zuko and Mai were meant for each other. Read and Review folks! New chapters are coming soon!


End file.
